


【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（二十六）

by Sue6854



Category: HUN/TAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 11:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19536472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue6854/pseuds/Sue6854
Summary: 狗血文狗血文狗血文OOC,OOC,OOC和真人无关





	【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（二十六）

26

黄子韬最后的杀青戏拍的是他年少时在街边偶遇女主一见钟情的那场戏。  
因为时间线是在家变之前，当时的阿梁还是个无忧无虑的上海滩小少爷，黄子韬面相嫩，角色后期需要突出他从军后成为军人的威仪感与稳重感，所以导演和他商量让他又减了5斤，再经过化妆和服饰的打磨，最后出来的效果相当不错，轮廓清晰凌厉，五官立体深邃，看人时眼睛炯炯有神，人一下子成熟了许多。但这样的状态落在小少爷身上就有些格格不入了。导演简单地表述了一下意见，于是黄子韬在最后一周努力增肥，脸颊终于饱满了一些，线条柔和许多，穿上制作精良的西服后少年的意气风发和英姿飒爽在他身上被体现的淋漓尽致。  
方晴已经跟了他快三个月，但有时依然会在某个不经意的瞬间被他电到，更过分的是他本人对此毫不知情。他穿戴整齐地从化妆间里走出来的那一刻，方晴激动地急忙捂住嘴巴差点就要放声尖叫了。  
“太帅了太帅了。”她兴奋地念叨着，把早就准备好的水杯递给他。黄子韬一摆手拒绝了，“不喝了，待会喝了又要上厕所。太麻烦了。”  
他深深吸了一口气，放空思想，开始融入角色。  
一切准备就绪。  
“《北平纪事》147场一镜一次！ACTION!”  
阿梁刚从百货商店里出来，面前有个女孩行色匆匆地跑了过来，一没留神撞在了他身上，手里的东西撒了一地。  
“真对不起。”女主低头道着歉，弯腰去捡地上的东西。  
阿梁也跟着一起蹲下去，把散落在地上的几本书捡起来收拾在了一起，弹了弹上面沾上的灰尘，递给了她。  
“谢谢。”女主角抬起头去接，阿梁却在看到她的瞬间忘记了动作，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着她看。过了一会儿，才意识到自己的失态，从尴尬的失神中反应过来，  
“啊，给你。”他把手里的书还给她，装作若无其事地站了起来。  
女主角腼腆地冲他一笑，谢过之后便又着急离开了。阿梁却楞在原地，眼睛追随着她远去的背影。过了一会儿，才手插口袋，转身往相反的方向离开了。  
可没走几步他就有些后悔了，脚步越走越慢，最后终于停了下来。他回头望向刚才两人相遇的地方，眼神里充满了焦急与渴望。但大街上依旧人来人往，只不过他要找的人却早已不见了踪影。阿梁落寞地低下头，嘴角牵扯起一抹苦笑，像是在嘲讽自己刚才的愣怔与错失。他轻轻叹了口气，又回头留恋地看了眼女孩消失的方向，然后戴上墨镜，怅然若失地离开了。  
“卡！”  
黄子韬表现得很好，一镜就过了。  
剧组里的人都知道今天这是他的最后一场戏，纷纷跑过来祝贺和他道别。副导演和制片人也来了，说这段时间辛苦他了，他演的很好，以后有机会一定要再合作。就连一向严谨认真不爱交际的毕导也走了过来，拍拍他的肩膀和他说，“子韬啊，你是个很有灵气的演员，你还年轻，进了这行后不要浮躁，沉下心来好好磨练磨练演技，你的路就会越走越宽的，我很期待看到不断突破自己的你。”  
被自己喜欢的导演点名表扬了，黄子韬显得有些受宠若惊，手里拿着工作人员送上的鲜花，赶紧弯腰向在场的所有人鞠躬道谢，感谢大家在这三个月来对他的一路照顾。  
明天就要走了。吃完晚饭后，方晴去他的房间帮他整理行李，  
“韬韬你知道吗？今天你最后的那场戏，就是回头的那个镜头，毕导给了特写，我溜到监视器那里看了，实在是太帅了，眼睛里全是戏！”方晴回忆着上午的场景，依然是一脸的陶醉，“你真的是太上镜了！脸又小又立体，天生注定就是吃这行饭的。要不是和剧组签了保密协议不能提前公布物料的话，把平时的一些小片段放到网上去你早就能先火一把了。不过没关系，等到电视剧正式上星开始宣传之后我相信你一定会爆红的，到时候我可就有的忙了……”  
方晴做事工作起来很专业，但说到底还是个年轻女孩，性格又比较活泼，尤其是在和黄子韬混熟了之后，在他面前都是想到什么就说什么。黄子韬其实无所谓她说话的内容，只觉得房间里因为有方晴在而显得闹哄哄的多了些人气，不至于让自己太过孤单。  
他低头往自己贴身的小包里装东西，主要是一些证件钥匙钱包之类的。方晴要帮他理，他笑着说不用，看她有些不高兴了于是安慰她说，  
“我不是质疑你的工作能力，我只是还没习惯有人帮我收拾这些。这样吧，就像你说的，等我哪天真的大红大紫了所有东西就全部交给你管，我只负责在机场美美的摆拍就好了，这样总行了吧。”  
方晴摆出个理所当然的表情，“你人长得帅，演技也过关，你这样的小鲜肉不红谁红啊，就像毕导说的，说不定你再磨练磨练，以后就往电影圈发展了，说不定就成了最年轻的影帝那我也能跟着沾光成为你的金牌助理。不过真到那时，你身边肯定得有好几个助理，”她突然靠近，对黄子韬露出谄媚的笑，事先抱起了大腿，“韬韬你要记得是谁在你还是新人的时候替你斟茶倒水忙前忙后的，以后等你红了，我还是要做你的头号助理，你可不能抛弃我。”  
黄子韬见她一个劲地朝自己眨眼使眼色，真怕她眼睛抽筋出什么事来，一边笑一边逗她说，“好好好。你不光是头号助理，二号，三号，四号也都是你，能者多劳，满意了吧。”  
他的行李不多，也不喜欢拖着个箱子搬来搬去的，所以除了必要的东西之外，其他的方晴问他，他都说留在这里不用带走了。  
“那这个要帮你装进行李箱里吗？”方晴细心地拉开抽屉帮他一格格地检查，在最上层抽屉里找到一个蓝色的方盒，拿给他，“我看这里面的东西应该挺贵重的，你还是随身带吧。”  
“嗯。装我包里吧。”黄子韬把手里的盒子收进了随身的小包里，方晴忍不住伸出脑袋过来八卦道，“这是什么呀？是给勋哥的礼物吗？”  
黄子韬瞥了她一眼，别过身体又把IPAD装进包里，“多事。”  
方晴朝他做了个鬼脸，只当他是害羞面皮薄，不想被人当面戳破心事。其实不告诉她她也知道，这礼物除了是给吴世勋的还能是给谁的。  
“那我回房了。”方晴收拾完东西后准备离开。  
“你把那些水果都带回去吧。”今天为了庆祝他杀青，剧组特意订了果篮和点心送到他房间，黄子韬兴致缺缺，全给了方晴，“女孩子多吃点水果对皮肤好。”  
“谢谢韬韬。”方晴笑呵呵地捧着果篮。其实做黄子韬的助理挺省心的，为人低调脾气又好，比起上一任那个爱作妖的小鲜肉来说真是天使一样的存在了。她摘了粒提子放进嘴里，脸颊鼓鼓的口齿不清地嘀咕着，“等你以后红了我要忙的事可就多了去了，光是应付那些私生粉就够我受的。现在先补补，以后还可以吃吃老本。”  
黄子韬被她逗乐了。他挺喜欢方晴的性格，热热闹闹没什么心事的样子，这将近三个月的时间有她的陪伴和照顾日子才没那么无聊。  
“对了，”黄子韬叫住她。  
“什么事？”方晴停在门口，警惕地护住手里的果篮，“你想收回去吗？”  
黄子韬哭笑不得：“都什么乱七八糟的。我送出去的东西不会收回。”他顿了顿，“这次我提前杀青回去，你先别告诉吴世勋，行吗？”  
按照原定的时间表，黄子韬应该在五天后才会拍摄最后的一组戏。但是中途饰演男主角的演员因为有事临时请假，为了不耽误拍摄进度所以有关他的戏份都被安排提前了，黄子韬有不少和他的对手戏，剧组连轴转地赶了一个礼拜的戏，而结果就是，黄子韬提前杀青了。  
方晴立即露出一个我懂的表情，“收到。”她调皮地说，“你是想要给勋哥一个惊喜是吧？哎呦，真是羡慕死人了，小别胜新婚，求求你们俩个别这么腻歪，放我这种单身狗一条活路吧。”  
黄子韬扶额，挥挥手让她赶紧走人。  
他打开自己的包，蓝色的小方盒正静静地躺在里面。他轻轻摩挲着盒子的表面，  
会是惊喜吗？他自己都不敢确定。  
黄子韬贪睡，除非上午有戏拍不得不早起之外，其余时间都要睡到自然醒。要是被人强行叫醒的话起床气会很大，接下去整个上午都无精打采的。于是方晴很体贴地订了两张下午回A市的机票。  
一路上很顺利，飞机比预定时间提前了半个小时到达。方晴一下飞机就忙着打电话联系司机，黄子韬带着墨镜站在边上，一动也不动，情绪隐藏在镜片之后，也不知道在思考着什么。  
司机在停车场那里等他们。坐上车后，方晴开始把接下来的日程安排报给他，但黄子韬显然不在状态，精神有些恍惚，方晴喊了他好几遍，他才敷衍地应了一句。方晴以为他是因为马上要见到吴世勋了，所以没心思谈论工作的事，善解人意地把记事本收了起来，“算了，你这个样子我现在说什么都是白说，你回去后好好休息，等公司那里有通知了我再来接你。”  
黄子韬点点头。  
司机把车停在了公寓楼下。方晴打算下车和他一起上楼，黄子韬自己拿过行李，帮她把车门重新关上，“你回去吧，我自己上去就好了。”  
“也好，那我先走了，”方晴趴在车窗上和他招手，“你回去后记得好好休息。”  
“知道了。”  
A市是北方城市，11月底已经是深秋时分了，气温比起温暖潮湿的C市明显要低上许多。黄子韬身上的卫衣牛仔裤放在南方穿正合适，但在北方的话就过分单薄了。  
他被带着浓重凉意的秋风给冻出个哆嗦，抬头望了望天，天空中罩满了灰白色的薄云，阳光被隔绝在云层之上，穿不破也透不过。  
阴沉沉的，真不是个好天。  
他拉着行李箱进了电梯，按下了最上面的数字。  
乘电梯上楼的时候，黄子韬麻木地看着显示屏上不断跳动着的数字，心却一直往下沉，甚至有了种强烈的想要逃跑的冲动。数字终于不再变化，稳定地停留在了50，电梯门机械化地缓缓打开。黄子韬深深地吸了一口气，从里面走了出来。  
即使已经做过无数的心理建设，但真正要面对时依然还是会感到恐惧。  
他站在门口，手垂在一侧握成了拳。  
等到情绪稍稍稳定之后，他伸出拇指，按在了指纹锁上，指尖泛白，和那天他拿着房卡打开酒店房门时同样的紧张。  
门开了。  
黄子韬前一天晚上和吴世勋通了电话，他今天不去画廊。  
房间里没有开灯，似乎没人。黄子韬不自觉地松了一口气，手心里全是汗。他把行李箱放在玄关一角，关上门，低头刚准备换拖鞋时，却发现自己的拖鞋不见了，而吴世勋的拖鞋也不在。  
那是两双兔子模样的毛绒拖鞋，他穿粉色的，吴世勋的那双是蓝色的。当时他们在他家附近逛街时无意中看到了，黄子韬觉得毛茸茸的挺可爱，便顺手买了回来，吴世勋也没嫌弃他幼稚，两双拖鞋一直穿到现在。  
而下一秒，黄子韬浑身僵硬，呆滞地站在原地，一颗心跳到了嗓子眼。  
有人在楼上。  
黄子韬最后还是脱了鞋，光着脚踩在地板上。  
从玄关到客厅沙发的这短短的几步路的距离，他不知道自己是怎么走过去的。越往里走，楼上的声音就越清楚。那是两个男人的声音，其中一个黄子韬再熟悉不过了。激烈的交合声，粗喘声，呻吟声，肉体不断撞击产生的啪啪声，无需亲眼目睹就能知道楼上的人正在做些什么。  
黄子韬觉得自己快要窒息了，像是被人捂住了口鼻，而每一次艰难的呼吸，空气里到处弥漫的情欲与暧昧都能将他整个人淹没。  
他靠着沙发坐下，房间里开着暖气，可那一点儿都不管用，他现在全身上下都冷透了。  
“别在椅子上了，我们到床上去。”听不清吴世勋对他说了些什么，那个人又说话了，声音很清脆，也很好听，“我没力气了，你抱我过去。”  
黄子韬闭上了眼睛。  
原来不管再怎么安慰自己，真正撞见的话还是会难过的。  
他的眼睛热辣辣的，又酸又涨，眼眶刹那间变红了。  
楼上的动作越来越激烈，放纵的呻吟声和肉体的撞击声一下下地刺激着他的鼓膜，他几乎是自虐般地呆坐在那里，让那些下流又露骨的情话慢慢挖空他的心。  
这应该也是个白白净净，长相漂亮的小男孩吧，就和那些吴世勋过去的那些情人一样。和那个圆圆一样，和自己回家时酒吧里出现的人一样，那才是吴世勋喜欢的类型，而自己，就是个送上门的意外吧。  
现在是这样，6年之前也是这样。


End file.
